Reba's Big Break
by perks-of-being-a-koala
Summary: What if Reba had actually given Mr. Bata her CD and not Sage's? Oneshot.


"Mr. Bata, I'm happy you like the jingle, but a promise is a promise," Reba Gallagher reminded the man sitting at the desk in front of her. "You have to listen to one of my songs."

Mr. Bata sat back in his chair. "Alright, Reba. I am a man of my word, but I'm also a very busy man of my word. You get one song, so make it a good one."

"I will!" Reba said excitedly, taking out a CD from her purse and walking over to Mr. Bata's stereo. She put the CD in and pressed play. The song was an upbeat one, and she was just so sure he would love it. She looked over at him; he was bobbing his head up and down with the beat and had a focused expression on his face. She watched him for a moment, growing happier and happier, before he looked over at her. She nodded and grabbed her purse and backed out of his office, watching him get down with her song.

She shut the door and looked down at Geoffrey. "Oh, wow, I think he likes it!"

Geoffrey jumped up. "Really? What's he doing?"

"Well, he looked like he liked it…" Reba looked at the door she'd just closed. "He was moving his head with the music and he looked like he was really listening to it."

"Oh, wow! Way to go you!" He gave her a high five. "Maybe this could be the big break you've been waiting for these past few months!"

"Yeah, maybe so." She frowned. "But what if he doesn't like it?"

"Then you'll be a miserable failure." Geoffrey stuck out his lip at her.

Reba made a face. "Well, be honest with me!" she said sarcastically.

Geoffrey shrugged. "Sorry. But if he was acting the way you told me that he was acting, I'm sure he likes it. Most people come out of that office crying because he shut their song off before it got sixty seconds in, and that one's been playing for about eighty, I'm pretty sure."

"Really?" That gave Reba more hope.

"Geoffrey!" Mr. Bata called from inside his office.

Geoffrey excitedly looked at Reba. "Maybe this is it! Maybe it's about you!" He spun Reba around and pushed her toward the door. "Now. Go!"

Reba turned around. "What? Why?"

"You don't need to stay around after he's listened to your song," Geoffrey replied. "It makes you seem hopeful. He hates hopeful."

Reba made a face. "What a pleasant trait." She turned to leave and Geoffrey ran over to Mr. Bata's office.

**OoO**

Reba and her family were in the kitchen at home making soup. Reba had just walked out of the kitchen when Geoffrey walked in. "Reba! I'm here and I've brought Mr. Bata!"

Reba started giggling. "Yeah, ri—" She looked up and saw Mr. Bata walk into her house. She immediately panicked. "What?! Why?!" she cried at Geoffrey.

"Reba!" Mr. Bata cooed.

Reba looked at him nervously. "Oh, hi, Mr. Bata." She gave her best smile.

"I just wanted to stop by and tell you…" He stopped and stared at her. She leaned forward, moving her hand and motioning for more. He kept staring.

Reba sighed. "Mr. Bata?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Bata smiled. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I like your song."

Reba dropped her hand. "You stopped by just to tell me that?"

"No, I also stopped by to tell you that you've got the kind of voice that sells records." Reba smiled, but then he said, "But people don't buy records." She frowned, but then he said, "People do buy downloads, though," which made her smile again.

"Okay, so, point is—you like me?"

Mr. Bata nodded. "Yes. I think you could be very successful if you played your cards right, but since I basically own your career you won't get any cards to play and I'll be playing them…" He looked at her. "Which means you're gonna have success."

Reba looked at her family. "Did you guys hear that? All this work is finally paying off!"

"Congratulations, Mom!" Cash exclaimed, high fiving her over June's head.

June smiled. "I'm so happy for you! I'm gonna go get Sage! Cash, go get Kim!" She started to run across the living room.

Reba made a face. "Why don't you just go next door and get them both at the same time?"

June stopped. "Because Sage is in my room." She ran upstairs.

Reba's mouth dropped. "What?!"

Mr. Bata smiled. "Some family."

Reba shrugged. "Well, I like them. My daughter's gonna wish I didn't though if she doesn't GET THAT BOY OUT OF HER ROOM!" Reba yelled.

"Mom!" June yelled from upstairs.

"Hi, Ms. Mackenzie!" Sage yelled happily from upstairs.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Mr. Bata, do you want some coffee or anything?"

Mr. Bata shook his head. "No thank you. So What do you say we set up a recording session for… say… Thursday afternoon?"

Reba nodded. "Sounds good!"

"Great." Mr. Bata smiled and walked out.

Geoffrey walked by Reba. "Told you he liked it!" He followed his boss out.

Reba turned around. "Whoo!" She gave Cash another high five and hugged her mother.

**A/N: Don't get me wrong, I LOVED what happened to Sage. It made me so happy! But I just thought… what if Reba actually gave Mr. Bata her CD and not Sage's? Reviews appreciated :P**


End file.
